Question: Write 2.24 as a simplified fraction.
Answer: We get  \[
2.24 = 2 + \frac{24}{100} = 2 + \frac{6}{25} = \frac{50}{25} + \frac{6}{25} = \boxed{\frac{56}{25}}.
\]